Find My Way
by oneofthecullens8
Summary: Bella Swan moves from NYC to Forks, Washington. She must find her way in a new school, with new friends and new boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of these characters are not mine. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, although maybe I could borrow the Cullen boys…...**

**Disclaimer: All cars, clothes, etc. are not mine. They belong to the people that created/designed them. I love them, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: Bella moves to Forks from NYC and deals with the struggles of moving to a new town her senior year.**

Chapter One

**Bella's POV**

I woke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I just moved from my hometown of New York City to the small town of Forks, Washington. I am a senior in high school. My parents are divorced.

My mother, Reneé is the coolest mom anyone could ask for. She is a 3rd grade teacher at an elementary school in NYC. She is young, and doesn't like feeling old. That's why she's more a best friend than a mom, although she still is strict when she needs to be.

My father, Charlie, is also pretty cool. He isn't as young as my mom, but he gives me my independence. He makes sure I have the necessities, but he doesn't nag me about anything except for boys. That's okay though, because I never had a boyfriend.

The closest thing I ever had to a boyfriend was a crush that I had my freshman year. His name was Jacob Black, the hottest guy in school. He was incredibly good looking, kind, smart, and funny. I asked him to go to our freshman dance that spring. He rejected me, and told me I wasn't right for him. I cried for weeks, and never attempted at love again.

I came to Forks to live with my dad because my mother got remarried. He is kind and funny, and his name is Phil. He is an actor, and he travels all over the world to act in plays and movies. My mother always stayed home with me, but I could tell she wasn't happy. I came to Forks so she could travel with Phil.

I got into my Smart Car that my dad got me as a welcome home present. He said it was smart like me. How cute is that!?

As I drove into the school parking lot, everyone stared at me. I guess that's what you get when you're the new girl in a small town. News travels fast. As soon as I got to school, four boys and three girls offered a seat at their lunch table to me. I gladly accepted, they seemed really nice. I later found out that their names were Tyler, Mike, Eric, Ben, Jessica, Angela, and Lauren.

I found the office and retrieved my schedule. I also took a map of the school. It was smaller than my school in New York, but it was still easy to get lost in.

My schedule read:

Period 1- Math - Mr. Smith

Period 2- English- Mr. Banner

Period 3- Art- Mrs. Loringer

Period 4- History- Mr. Pabam

Period 5- Lunch- Cafeteria

Period 6- Biology- Mr. Molina

Period 7- Chorus- Mrs. Prazo

Period 8- Physical Education- Mr. Mardello

It was a pretty decent schedule, except that I have to come to school and go straight to math to work my brains out. English is great, I always wanted to be a writer, so I get that after the horribleness of math.**(no offense to people who like math)**

Today in math they were doing advanced equations and it went by quickly, especially because I did these in my old school last year. English went by quickly, we just read 3 chapters of our novel. Art was easy and fun, we drew still life's of fruit. History was boring, I don't really like learning about dead people. **(no offense to people who like history)**

I sat with Eric, Tyler, Mike, Ben, Jessica, Angela, and Lauren at lunch today. Turns out that they're in most of my classes too.

All of a sudden, I turned around to find the most gorgeous people at the table behind us.

"Who are they," I asked.

Jessica and Lauren squealed at the chance to talk about them.

"They're the Cullens, Hales, Whitlocks, and McCartys. The gorgeous blonde is Rosalie Hale. She models with Tyra Banks. That brought our town some popularity. The muscular guy next to her is Emmett McCarty. He is on our wrestling team and wins every time. He is dating Rosalie. The blonde boy is Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper Hale. He is mysterious and no one knows much about him. He is dating Alice Cullen, the tiny ball of energy. She is the short, spikey haired, pixie. She is obsessed with shopping and buys only designer clothes. And last, but DEFINITELY not least is Edward Cullen. He is Alice's twin brother and is incredibly gorgeous. He is the one with bronze hair, and those stunning green eyes. They seem to look right through you." Jessica finished her descriptions with a hopeful look in her eyes, but Lauren quickly added, "Don't waste your time, Edward doesn't date. Everyone girl and even some boys have tried but he always rejected them." She finished sounding jealous of anyone he would go out with.

"Oh," I simply replied. I was too busy staring at that Greek god of a person.

The bell signaling lunch was over took me out of my trance. When I stepped into biology, expecting it to be boring, I got a big surprise.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ooooh. A cliffe. If you liked this chapter, and want another, please review!!!! It really means a lot to me. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as always. Thanks!!

-oneofthecullens8


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of these characters are not mine. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, although maybe I could borrow the Cullen boys…...**

**Disclaimer: All cars, clothes, people, etc. are not mine. They belong to the people that created/designed/are them. I love them, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: Bella moves to Forks from NYC and deals with the struggles of moving to a new town her senior year. Please Read and Review!!!**

Chapter Two

**Bella's POV**

_When I stepped into biology, expecting it to be boring, I got a big surprise._

The greek god Edward was sitting at the lab table closest to the front. He was the only one without a lab partner. "You can go sit next to Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan," Mr. Molina said.

I was in a trance. "Huh? What? Oh, sorry." I replied.

I took my seat quickly, and I could have sworn I heard him chuckling. We did an experiment where we had to draw cells in detail while looking at them through a microscope. We were the first group to finish, so we had time to talk.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, you must be Isabella Swan," he stated. His voice was pure and it sounded like velvet.

"Yes, hello." I was amazed at how coherent I was at my 'dazzled' state. " But I prefer to be called Bella." He smiled and said okay.

He then asked me a very difficult question. "Why did you come to Forks?"

I hesitated, not sure how to answer. I then started talking about my parents and Phil and New York and once I started, I couldn't stop talking. He listened like it was the most interesting thing, and he didn't interrupt. I even told him about Jacob, a sad point in my history. He was so easy to talk to, like we'd been good friends for a while.

We kept talking and it seemed like we couldn't stop. He told me that he was born in Chicago, and he moved here from Alaska two years ago. His parents sadly passed away in a car crash when he was five years old and he has lived with Carlisle and Esme ever since. Esme was unable to have children because of a defect from an accident when she was a teenager, so she loved Alice and Edward as her own children.

Carlisle was a surgeon at the local hospital and was one of the best in the country. Esme was an interior designer and she designed many celebrity homes, including her own home.

Alice met Jasper at a friend's party. Alice and Jasper fell in love instantly, like love at first sight. They have been dating for one year and eight months.

Emmett had always lived in Forks, and he befriended Edward as soon as Edward moved to Forks. Emmett and Rosalie had been dating for almost a year now, and they were passionately in love, and just like Alice and Jasper, they had love at first sight.

The bell rang, and he walked me to my next class. We seemed to click, and I was completely intoxicated by him. Everything about him. His velvety voice, his face, his smell.

I spend the rest of the day and all afternoon thinking abut him. That night I dreamt of him.

After that, Edward Cullen stared in my dreams and daydreams.

The name played in my head. The sweet velvety voice.

Edward Cullen.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

If you liked this chapter, and want another, please review!!!! It really means a lot to me. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as always. Thanks!!

-oneofthecullens8


End file.
